Ruins Test
The '''Ruins TestMetroid: Zero Mission: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' pg. 78, also referred to as the ''' Metroid: Zero Mission ミッション・コンプリートブック https://www.hit-japan.com/book10/P1810005.JPG and , is a boss that appears in the Chozodia Chozo Ruins in Metroid: Zero Mission. Description Before the battle, a cinematic shows what appears to be a younger Samus Aran viewing the same wall paintings shown during the boss battle, revealing that she has visited the room while living with Old Bird and the Chozo. As a child, Samus made a small engraving on the base of the mural, depicting herself and two Chozo (most likely Old Bird and Gray Voice). Samus later revisits the Ruins Test as an adult during her Zero Mission, after infiltrating the Space Pirate Mother Ship in her Zero Suit. The Ruins Test appears as a ghost-like entity representing a Chozo warrior wearing a variant of the Varia Suit. The entity holds a floating orb containing an image of either Samus or a hieroglyphic-like symbol. The Ruins Test can only be damaged while its sphere is showing the symbol; if it is shot while displaying Samus, she will take damage instead. It will also shoot lightning, which will travel along the ground and must be jumped over. The Ruins Test takes four shots to defeat. The hieroglyph speeds up after each successive shot, making it harder to hit as the orb only reverts to the symbol for a short time and getting a shot in can be difficult. After its defeat, Samus receives an ancient Fully Powered Suit, replacing the more modern model she had lost. Also, the three Unknown Items collected throughout the game are revealed to be upgrades; specifically the Gravity Suit, Plasma Beam, and Space Jump. After Samus completes the Ruins Test and acquires her Fully Powered Suit, the room becomes sealed off and cannot be accessed again for the rest of the game. Official data ''Metroid: Zero Mission: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide ''"When you advance to the extreme edges of the Chozo Ruins, you'll take a test that will reveal Samus's connection to the Chozo and give you the Fully Powered Suit, which turns all three unknown items into functional upgrades." Metroid Zero Mission Official Site Development Room Yoshio Sakamoto: "For Samus to remain connected with the Power Suit requires mental energy unfathomable to an ordinary person. In situations like this when she is under pressure, indeed, even Samus is unable to concentrate her mental energy. However, when Samus completes the trial of the spirit of the mural (God of War), she regains her strong force of will and can successfully integrate with the Legendary Power Suit." Trivia , a young Samus, and a Chozo that is most likely Gray Voice engraved on the wall.]] *The mural may be a god to the Chozo, as suggested by the Japanese name in an interview, God of War. This could be supported by the fact that it looks like the other Chozo carvings are giving it offerings. *If the Varia Suit was not collected previously, it is automatically applied along with the additional 1% for completion. *The Ruins Test served as inspiration for Dark Samus, another mirror image of Samus in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes.http://www.1up.com/do/feature?cId=3136903 *The Ruins Test has its own battle theme, which prominently features a pipe organ to presumably further evoke religious imagery. *The Ruins Test is the only boss in the entire Metroid series that is fought in the Zero Suit. **The boss however is also programmed to show the Power Suit and Fully Powered Suit in its reflection, although the Arm Cannon disappears when standing completely still. This would more closely resemble its artwork (see below). **Samus does not take any damage when firing her Arm Cannon at her mirror image. Gallery Mzmgbasp.PNG|A rare Japanese GBA SP has Samus's drawing inked onto it. ZM patent 4.png|Image from a US patent ((US Pat. 11046707) filed by Yoshio Sakamoto and Katsuya Yamano concerning the Ruins Test fight. Samus is seen wearing the Power Suit in these drawings. ZM_patent_5.png|US Pat. 11046707 ZM patent 6.png|US Pat. 11046707 ZM patent 7.png|US Pat. 11046707 MZM Ruins Test Flashback.png|A flashback of Old Bird and Samus visiting the Ruins Test Samusremember .gif Mzm3.JPG|Zero Suit Samus battling the Ruins Test Metroid Zero Mission Ruins Test As Standard Fully Powered Suit Lightning Strike.jpg|The Ruins Test performing a Lightning strike on a standard Fully Powered Suit Samus. References ru:Испытание Руин Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Chozo Category:Chozodia Category:Ghost